


Running With Scissors

by Android_And_Ale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harrisco Fest 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, alcoholic whipped cream is not lube, good awkward, harrisco, is this how bodies work?, soft nerds in love, very silly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_And_Ale/pseuds/Android_And_Ale
Summary: “You should grab the workbench for support,” said Harry.Cisco widened his stance so he could peer back at Harry from between his legs. “Why?”Harry squirted another dab of boozy whipped cream into his own mouth. It was sticky sweet and unexpectedly strong, like Cisco himself.  Still dangling bent in half, Cisco opened his mouth wide, obviously waiting for Harry to share. Harry leaned forward, bracing himself by holding onto Cisco’s ass for support while he squirted the thick cream onto Cisco’s tongue. Cisco giggled.Harry dropped the can. “You’ve been asking for this for weeks.”





	Running With Scissors

 

Harry stared down at the empty coil of solder. He’d need another coil to finish modding the electronics in his pulse rifle, but the heat supplies were on the opposite side of the workshop, logically stored in the fireproof shelving.  

And between him and the shelving was Cisco’s workbench.

Blocked by Cisco.

Dancing.

He’d been at it for hours; headphones in, hips swaying as he bent over at the waist so he was eye level with the project on his bench. He kept smirking at his work, cooing at the thing he was building while moving in time with a rhythm only he could hear. Harry patiently waited for the playlist to wrap up, or for a metahuman alert to go off, or for Cisco to at least need to pee, but he kept swaying in place, occasionally standing up to twirl himself in a circle before bending back over and grinning at his work.

Harry grabbed the empty solder coil and strode across the room as noisily as possible. He stopped three feet from Cisco, arms crossed, glaring, but the engineer was lost in the music. His hips wiggled as he leaned in close, delicately maneuvering a hair thin filament into position. Harry’s mouth tightened. He had two choices. He could stand here all day or he could get Cisco out of his way.

Cisco yelped as Harry’s hand landed on his ass. Not hard enough to really be called a spank, but definitely not something you could pretend was accidental. Cisco looked back over his shoulder, then down at Harry’s hand. “Something you wanna tell me?”

“I need more solder.” Harry held up the empty coil then gestured at the fireproof shelving. Cisco winked at him then moonwalked back five steps. Harry shuffled past, tossing the empty coil in the recycling before grabbing a new one. By the time he turned around, Cisco had danced back into place, blocking him in.

“Really, Ramon?” He could feel Cisco carefully not watching him. He thought about grabbing his shoulders, or even picking him up by the waist and shelving him on the table like yet another malfunctioning tool. Instead, he impulsively backhanded Cisco’s swaying ass to get him to move.

Cisco’s gasp went straight to Harry’s dick.

Harry raised a hand, body suddenly on auto-pilot, ready for a second strike just before Cisco danced away, blushing hard.

They didn’t talk about it.

The next day Cisco blocked supplies until Harry spanked him into moving. Harry rearranged commonly used tools so Cisco had to bend over to the bottom shelf to find them. Cisco’s shoelaces magically untied themselves multiple times a day, forcing him to bend over. Harry pretended he couldn’t see Cisco glace back at him from between his legs.

A month later, Harry brought a bottle of Scotch from his world to celebrate the completion of their nano-mollecullar array. Cisco bought vanilla vodka, chocolate flavored alcoholic whipped cream, and Oreos.

“You have to do a taste test, Harry!” Cisco held out a layered shot with Bailey’s on bottom, vanilla vodka above that, and boozy chocolate whipped cream on top.

“This is a terrible idea, Ramon.” Harry did the shot. It didn’t taste like an Oreo, but three shots later, he didn’t care.

Time went a little blurry, but when Harry could focus again Cisco was waving his Harry Potter convention wand over a pair of carefully layered shots while chanting, “expecto inebrium!” He sprinkled some edible gold glitter on top, and to both of their surprise, the shots caught fire.

Violently.

Cisco staggered backwards. Harry tried to catch him, but the two of them fell like dominoes. Cisco couldn’t stop laughing and pointing his wand at the drinks. “I’m a wizard, Harry!”

“This is why Team Arrow never invites us to their parties,” Harry muttered.

“No!” Cisco tried pulling himself to his feet. It was hard work. “They’re just boring and hate how much we jazz up the ArrowCave!”

“You caused $28,400 in damages the last time Oliver let you and Felicity get drunk unsupervised,” said Harry.

“We totally should’ve invited Winn Schott.” Cisco tried to pull himself up again. It really shouldn’t be this hard. “I think I’m too drunk to stand,” he finally admitted.

Cisco gave up on standing and resigned himself to being bent in half in front of Harry, fingers wiggling just over his toes. This was his life now. Better learn to walk like this. After a few seconds he glanced back through his waterfall of black hair to make sure Harry was watching his plight.

“You should grab the workbench for support,” said Harry.

Cisco widened his stance so he could peer back at Harry from between his legs. “Why?”

Harry squirted another dab of boozy whipped cream into his own mouth. It was sticky sweet and unexpectedly strong, like Cisco himself.  Still dangling bent in half, Cisco opened his mouth wide, obviously waiting for Harry to share. Harry leaned forward, bracing himself by holding onto Cisco’s ass for support while he squirted the thick cream onto Cisco’s tongue. Cisco giggled.

Harry dropped the can. “You’ve been asking for this for weeks.”

The first slap drove Cisco to his knees. He drunkenly scrambled for the can of boozy whipped cream, clasping it like it was his precious. The second slap knocked the wind out of him. Harry reached up to brush Cisco’s long hair away from his face. He wanted to see how he’d take the third slap.

“I’ll stop if you want.” Harry’s low growl bordered on a whisper. Cisco swallowed hard, blasted another spray of 60 proof whipped cream in his mouth, and quickly shook his head from side to side.

Harry grabbed Cisco by the hips, fingers sliding into his belt loops, and pulled him backwards until the engineer was on his hands and knees. His fingernails slid up under Cisco’s “RAM Tough” t-shirt emblazoned in trucks made from computer memory chips and raked his fingernails along Cisco’s spine. Cisco shivered.

Harry’s big hands took a long, slow tour over the contours of Cisco’s ass. “You sure about this, buttercup?” he whispered.

Cisco tried to bob his ass like a sexy little dance move, but ended up moving more like a truck loading a shipping container.

Harry’s hand stopped. “Is that the baby truck noise your Roomba makes when it’s docking?”

Oh. He’d been making those noises out loud. Cisco fumbled at his pants zipper.

“It’s easier if you unbutton the waist first.” Harry slid a hand around Cisco’s middle and unfastened the button.

Cisco sighed in relief as Harry tugged his skinny jeans down his thighs, revealing his bright purple boxer briefs. Harry pulled hard on the elastic waistband. Cisco gasped as it snapped hard against his back.

He let his hands glide over Cisco’s skin tight boxer briefs, smiling in admiration as he took in the contours of Cisco’s body. He leaned over and nipped one cheek with a small, playful bite. Cisco meeped and giggled.

Harry rested his head against one cheek while he slapped the other one, hard.

Cisco gasped. “God damn, Harry.”

He liked the way it jiggled, so he nuzzled his cheek into Cisco’s skin, kissed him over the fabric, and spanked him again. Cisco bucked back into his touch.

Between slaps, Harry’s hands slid around the periphery of exposed skin. His fingertips snuck up under the thighs of Cisco’s boxer briefs, slid beneath his RAM Tough t-shirt to skim over the seductively soft skin of his belly. He drunkenly sprawled over Cisco’s back and nibbled at his neck, dragging his teeth down the exposed skin until he had a mouth full of t-shirt collar.

Cisco craned his head around enough for the tips of their noses to lightly brush. “You gonna spank me or you gonna eat me?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Yes.”

He wrapped an arm around Cisco’s middle and rolled them across the cold concrete floor until Cisco was laying on top of him. Cisco laughed, kicking his heels against the floor. Both of them were facing up. Harry tried to roll them again, get them aligned some way, any way, but their drunk bodies kept tumbling around like confused kittens.

“I don’t think the back of your knees are supposed to be on my collarbones,” Harry laughed.

“I don’t know how bodies work!” Cisco shouted. “Can I please be a head in a jar!”

Harry somehow slithered out from under Cisco’s legs. “Stay.” He patted a knee.

His stern tone set off a new cascade of giggles from Cisco. Slowly, carefully, he crawled up the length of Cisco’s body. So far, so good. They were both facing one another, which was progress, and this time they were even facing the right direction.

Cisco grinned up at him, carefree and happy. Harry wanted to put that look on his face every day for the rest of his life. He leaned in close, and for the first time, let their lips softly brush together.

Cisco responded by burying his hands in Harry’s hair. He pulled Harry’s face down, hard, teeth clanging, and went drunkenly spelunking in his tonsils.

Harry tried to keep up as Cisco desperately licked into his mouth. Their teeth sparked. None of the accidental bites were of the sexy variety. But somehow, when they came up for air, Harry realized he had a hand on Cisco’s cock. He wasn’t sure which one of them pulled it out of his boxer briefs.

He sat up, fumbling with his own fly, and somehow lost balance, falling backwards so the back of his head rested against Cisco’s ankles.

“Noooo!” Cisco groped for Harry’s arms, trying to pull him back into position. “We were so close to a human mating position!”

“This is how everyone does it on Earth 2,” Harry huffed.

“Yup. Imma lay here and jack off while staring at your knees,” Cisco replied. “Totally normal.”

“Worked for Viking gods,” Harry muttered.

He knew that, at best, he could accomplish one task at a time. Maybe. Probably. He unfastened his fly. Horray! One button down, just a zipper to go. “Ramon,” Harry’s voice was suddenly serious. “How do I get pants off after I unzip them.”

Cisco rolled onto his belly. “I got this!” He crawled a few steps towards Harry then reached up to his workbench. When he flopped back down he was holding scissors.

“Don’t run with these,” Cisco said sternly.

They broke into uncontrollable giggles. When they caught their breath, the pair looked at one another, then at Harry’s pants. Between the two of them, they managed to get the scissors open and into the zipper, but couldn’t make progress against the metal teeth.

“Maybe we melt pants off with acid?” Cisco suggested.

Harry nodded, pondering it. “Could try pulling them off first,” he suggested.

Cisco waved his fingers at the supply wall. “Gotta new bottle of re-agent and some dope new skin balm for acid burns.” He curled his fingers like he was summoning a lightsaber, but nothing flew across the room. “But they’s real far away.” He sighed, sputtering his lips in frustration as he dug his fingers into the waist of Harry’s pants and gave them a mighty tug.

Between the two of them, they were able to work Harry’s pants down to his thighs. “Knees is hard, man.” Cisco stared at the fabric. It looked like they’d somehow worked Harry’s pantlegs into a knot while his legs were still in them.

“I’m supposed to make a joke about knees not being the only hard thing in this room,” said Harry.

“Soldering Iron?” said Cisco.

“Drill Press,” said Harry.

“Screwdrivers?” Cisco grinned. He slowly crawled up the length of Harry’s body. Harry gasped, banging his head into the floor as their bare cocks slid against one another.

Cisco fumbled for the can of alcoholic whipped cream. Harry opened his mouth. Cisco grinned as he filled it with creamy whiteness, then leaned in for a slow, leisurely taste. When he sat up again, he gave Harry a broad, toothy smile then emptied the rest of the can onto their cocks. He tossed the empty can over his shoulder.

“Shh!” Grinning, Cisco pointed at the mountain of whipped cream hiding their dicks. “It’s a seeekrit!”

Harry erupted in a laugh. He bucked up into Cisco’s hips, reveling in the ridiculously wet, sticky slide.

“Gonna get you even creamier,” Cisco murmured.

Harry buried a hand in Cisco’s hair, pulling him down into a wet kiss just as sloppy as their grinding. He tried to push Cisco’s shirt up enough to reach a nipple, but somehow ended up with his own hand sticking through Cisco’s neck hole.

“Captain! There’s been an accident in the transporter room!” Cisco shouted through his laughs.

Harry left the transporter accident hand buried in Cisco’s hair while his free one slid between them. While fumbling for Cisco’s cock he managed to grab both of them in one hand. Cisco hissed, sucking air through his teeth. “Yeah,” he bucked into Harry’s hand, “Like that.”

His hand tightened around their sticky sweet cocks while Cisco fucked into his grasp. Harry held onto the pair of them, held onto Cisco’s hair, held onto his breath as Cisco rode him, wet and sloppy and so blissfully enthusiastic that Harry wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life.

“Gonna mess you up,” Cisco murmured in his ear. Harry nodded. That was inevitable. “No,” Cisco pouted through his panting, “Meant I’m gonna make a mess on you.”

“Bring it,” Harry groaned.

Cisco’s sloppy kiss was all teeth and tongue and panting into Harry’s mouth as he thrust faster into Harry’s sticky wet grip. “Wanna taste it on you,” Cisco moaned. “Wanna taste me on you.” Harry’s grip tightened around them until the friction of Cisco’s sweet cock gliding harder and faster against his own made him bite into the neck of Cisco’s graphic tee, moaning Cisco’s name as he spilled in his hand.

“Don’t let go,” Cisco hissed. “I’m so close.”

Harry wanted to let himself slip out of his grip, focus just on Cisco, feel him hot and hard in his hand as his body moved over Harry’s. Before he could worm himself away, Cisco’s thrusts became erratic, harder and faster. He let his forehead rest against Harry’s as he churned into his sticky wet grip, lips hovering millimeters over Harry’s own as they breathed the same air. Harry squeezed his fingers tighter and was rewarded by Cisco moaning hard in his ear as he erupted, slick and wet all over Harry’s hand.

Harry nuzzled Cisco’s cheek. “Next time,” he whispered. “We should try lube.”

Cisco collapsed on top of him, laughing. Harry managed to disentangle the hand that was holding their cocks. Cisco grabbed his wrist and brought it to their mouths, licking at their mutual mess mixed with the last remnants of sticky sweet whipped cream. Harry’s cock twitched at the sight. He sucked on Cisco’s bottom lip until he laughed and pulled away.

“I’m not sure how to stand,” Harry confessed.

“We live here now.” Cisco shrugged. “This floor is our home.”

Early the next afternoon, Harry woke up on his familiar cot in STAR Labs. He couldn’t remember how he got there.  His pants were around his knees and his arm was still stuck in the neck hole of Cisco’s RAM Tough t-shirt. Cisco lay plastered against his chest, his hair stuck to his face with a mix of spit and whipped cream and their shared come.

“Floor got softer.” Cisco forced one bloodshot eye open. When he saw Harry, a slow smile spread across his face.

Harry sighed in relief. “Other things got harder.” He tried to stroke Cisco’s tangled mess of sex hair. It resisted.

Cisco snorted. “I think there’s a particularly ambitious ant crawling up my thigh.”

“Wow.” Harry stared at it.  “Didn’t expect you to trade up so soon.”

Cisco punched him in the shoulder. “Make you a deal,” he said. “We don’t gotta talk about it.”

Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next.

“As long as we do it again,” said Cisco. He snuggled against Harry’s chest.

Harry pulled Cisco tighter. “Including the whipped cream?”

“Dunno, man. My new ant girlfriend thinks we should try using half a bottle of Rumchata. Apparently the Queen isn’t a fan of Bailey’s.” He tried to bat his sticky eyelashes, but just ended up gluing one end of his eye closed. “Think you can share me with a colony of 1.6 million insects?”

“No.” Harry slapped his hand hard against Cisco’s thigh. He wiped the crushed ant off on his sheet. “I marked my territory last night.” His hand slid up to lightly palm Cisco’s ass. “You’re mine now.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
